jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sternenschmiede
Die Sternenschmiede war ein gewaltiges Artefakt, das von der antiken Kultur der Rakata 30000 VSY erschaffen wurde. Sie ernährte sich von der Dunklen Seite der Macht und war in der Lage, in kürzester Zeit aus stellarem Material alles zu erschaffen, was seine Erbauer wünschten - inklusive ganzer Weltraumflotten, Kampfdroiden und Waffen. Sie wurde von den Rakata in einem namentlich nicht bekannten Sternsystem erbaut und bezog ihre Energie und ihr Material aus dem nahe gelegenen Stern. Anschließend verwandelte sie dieses mit Hilfe der dunklen Energie in neue Materie. Durch die starke Verbindung zur dunklen Seite der Macht korrumpierte sie nach und nach ihre Erschaffer und trieb diese in den Untergang. Lage und Bau Die Sternenschmiede war ein Bauwerk gigantischen Ausmaßes. Ihr Zentralteil war kugelförmig, flankiert von drei „Flügeln“, in denen sich unter anderem die Landebuchten für Raumschiffe befanden. Gesichert wurde die Sternenschmiede durch ein Störungsfeld, das von einem nahe gelegenen Planeten namens Rakata Prime aus gesteuert wurde. Raumschiffe, die versuchten, sich unbefugt zu nähern, wurden dadurch zum Absturz auf den Planeten gebracht, der im Laufe der Jahrtausende mit Raumschiffwracks übersät wurde. miniatur|links|Der Tempel der Ältesten, von dem aus das Störfeld kontrolliert wird. In einem von den Rakata erbauten „Tempel der Ältesten“ befand sich die computergestützte Kontrollanlage für das Störungsfeld. Um dorthin zu gelangen, musste zuvor das Kraftfeld, das den Tempel schützte, deaktiviert werden, was nur durch ein kompliziertes Ritual der Rakata zu bewerkstelligen war. Innerhalb des Tempels mussten Rätsel gelöst werden, um zu einem mit Spracherkennung gesicherten Computer zu gelangen, der schließlich den Weg zum Hauptcomputer auf dem Tempeldach freigab. Zudem verfügte die Sternenschmiede über eigene Sicherheitsmechanismen. Sie war durch Turbolaser geschützt und in ihrem Inneren patrouillierten von ihr erbaute Kampfdroiden. Der Kern, in dem sich das Kontrollzentrum der Schmiede befand, war durch einen verriegelbaren Raum geschützt, in dem von sechs Produktionsanlagen ununterbrochen Kampfdroiden sechs verschiedener Bauarten produziert wurden. Ein in diesem Raum eingesperrter Kämpfer konnte die Droiden nicht durch einfachen Kampf besiegen, weil sie ununterbrochen neu erschaffen wurden; der einzige Weg, sie aufzuhalten, war es, die sechs Kontrolltafeln der Produktionsstätten zu deaktivieren - was unter den fortwährenden Angriffen der Droiden ein lebensgefährliches Unterfangen war. Schließlich war es auch die bloße Produktionskapazität, welche die Sternenschmiede fast unangreifbar machte; durch die Tatsache, dass sie ununterbrochen neue Kampfschiffe produzierte, musste eine gewaltige Flotte aufgeboten werden, um überhaupt zum Kern des Bauwerks zu gelangen. Und diese Flotte musste zuvor dafür sorgen, dass das Kraftfeld des Tempels deaktiviert war. Geschützt durch diese Maßnahmen überdauerte die Sternenschmiede viele Jahrtausende. Das Innere der Sternenschmiede ;Deck 1 Deck 1 stellte den Hangar der Sternenschmiede dar, der durch zahlreiche Gänge mit anderen Räumen verbunden war. Die Gänge wurden, wie in den anderen Decks auch, durch Tore abgeschottet. Während der Schlacht von Rakata Prime landete Revan mit der Ebon Hawk in Deck 1, wo er sich auch gegen Dunkle Jedi und Kampfdroiden beweisen musste. Unterstützt wurde Revans Gruppe von anderen Jedi an Bord der Sternenschmiede. ;Deck 2 Deck 2 beinhaltete neben zahlreichen Gängen ein großes Panoramafenster mit Ausblick auf den Fabrikschlund der Station, sowie eine Konsole zum Herstellen von machtsensitiven Rüstungen. Kommandozentrum und Deck 1 waren durch einen Aufzug mit Deck 2 verbunden, der Aufzug zum Kommandoraum wurde durch zahlreiche Geschützstellungen verteidigt. Während der Schlacht von Rakata Prime wurde Darth Malak mitgeteilt, dass Revan an Bord der Sternenschmiede sei und bereits auf dem Weg zu sein schiene. Malak entsendete Unmengen an Dunklen Jedi und Sith-Truppen sowie Droiden, um ihn aufzuhalten. miniatur|Hologramm der Sternenschmiede ;Kommandozentrum Das Kommandozentrum beherbergte eine taktische Hologrammkarte zur Überwachung der Angriffsmuster und Manöver von möglichen Gegnern. Während der Schlacht von Rakata Prime nutzte Bastila Shan auf dieser Ebene ihre Kampfmeditation, um der Sith-Flotte beizustehen, wurde von Revan aber wieder zur hellen Seite der Macht bekehrt. Das Kommandozentrum war mit einem Droidenverteidigungsraum verbunden, in dem solange Droiden zur Abwehr eines Gegners produziert wurden, bis dieser starb oder die Konsolen des Raumes manipuliert werden konnten. Der Aufzug in diesem Raum führte zur Aussichtsplattform. Malak nutzte während der Schlacht von Rakata Prime den Vorteil des Raumes, um Revan aufzuhalten, jedoch konnte dieser die Konsolen manipulieren und die Produktion von Droiden stoppen. ;Aussichtsplattform Das Aussichtsplateau diente der Beobachtung von Ereignissen außerhalb der Sternenschmiede. Malak wartete während der Schlacht von Rakata Prime dort, um Revan entgegnen zu können. Er nutzte diverse Behälter mit Jedi, die während der Zerstörung der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine gefallen waren, von Malak jedoch am Einswerden mit der Macht gehindert wurden, damit er deren Energie absorbieren konnte und unsterblich würde. Malak unterlag im Treffen mit Revan und erkannte die Fehler, die er begangen hatte, sowie die wahre Macht Revans wenige Momente vor seinem Tod vor den Augen Revans auf der Sternenschmiede. Revan gelangte nach der Auseinandersetzung wieder zu Deck 1, von wo aus er mit seiner Gruppe auf der Ebon Hawk die Sternenschmiede verließ und so deren Zerstörung überlebte. Sämtliche Räume, Decks und Gänge wurden während der Schlacht von Rakata Prime von den Streitkräften der Galaktischen Republik zerstört. Geschichte Die Erbauung der Sternenschmiede miniatur|links|Die Rakata beaufsichtigen die Sklaven bei der Erbauung der Sternenschmiede. Die Sternenschmiede wurde um 30.000 VSY, also weit vor der Gründung der Galaktischen Republik, von den Rakata erbaut. Sie waren eines der mächtigsten Völker ihrer Zeit und ihr Ziel war es, ein „Unendliches Reich“ zu errichten, das sich um 30.000 VSY bereits von Dantooine bis nach Honoghr erstreckte. Der moderne Hyperantrieb war zu jener Zeit noch nicht erfunden und die Menschen bewegten sich nur im Umfeld ihrer Heimatwelt Coruscant. Auch von anderen Völkern drohte keine Konkurrenz. Die Rakata waren machtsensitiv und nutzten deswegen die Macht, um ihre Technologie zu erschaffen. Sie entwickelten ein Fortbewegungssystem, das mit Hilfe der Macht „Tunnel“ durch den Hyperraum öffnete und ihnen den Weg zu Welten wies, auf denen die Macht stark war. Auf diese Weise war es ihnen möglich, große Entfernungen in kurzer Zeit zurückzulegen. Sie bereisten zahlreiche Welten, auf denen sie ihre Spuren hinterließen - meist in Form von Artefakten, die dank ihrer starken Energien oft radikalen Einfluss auf die Umweltbedingungen der Welten hatten. Zum Beispiel wird der dichte Bewuchs und die Vielfalt der Flora und Fauna auf Kashyyyk auf den Einfluss eines solchen Rakata-Artefakts zurückgeführt, das heute noch auf dem Grund des Waldes zu finden ist und das offenbar die Evolution deutlich beschleunigte und stimulierte. Durch ihre Erfolge und überlegene Technik, aber auch durch den extensiven Gebrauch der Macht, wurden die Rakata mit der Zeit arrogant und entwickelten Überlegenheitsgefühle anderen Völkern gegenüber. Sie zwangen viele Völker zur Sklavenarbeit, unter anderem die Einwohner von Kashyyyk, Dantooine, Manaan, Duro, Coruscant und Corellia. Sie zwangen ihre Sklaven, ihnen ein gewaltiges Monument zu errichten: Die Sternenschmiede. Untergang der Rakata Die Freude der Rakata über das neue Artefakt, das ihnen unbegrenzte Macht schenken sollte, währte nicht lange. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass die Sternenschmiede sich vor allem von dunkler Macht ernährte und die negativen Gefühle ihrer Erbauer verstärkte, um auf diese Weise mehr und mehr Energie zu erzeugen. Dies wiederum trieb den Hass und die Aggression der Rakata in die Höhe und ließ ihren Expansionsdrang unmäßig werden. Sie breiteten sich in alle Winkel der Galaxis aus und waren nicht mehr zufrieden damit, Welten zu erobern, sondern löschten zudem das Leben von Milliarden aus. Später wurden außerdem drei weitere Sternenschmieden gebaut, von denen eine massenhaft Kampfdroiden herstellen konnte, eine andere Planeten umgestalten konnte, während die Funktion der dritten unbekannt ist. Das Jahr 25.200 VSY war der Wendepunkt in der Geschichte der Rakata. Das Volk wurde von einer Seuche heimgesucht, die ausschließlich Angehörige ihres Volkes befiel und ihnen schwere Verluste zufügte. Diese Schwächung ihrer Unterdrücker wurde von den Sklaven ausgenutzt, die ihre Chance gekommen sahen, sich von ihren verhassten Herrschern zu befreien, und es kam zu einem galaxisweiten Sklavenaufstand. Den Todesstoß erhielten die Rakata, als das Virus, das die Seuche ausgelöst hatte, plötzlich mutierte und die wenigen Überlebenden ihrer Fähigkeit beraubte, die Macht zu spüren und zu nutzen. Die Rakata, noch immer von der Energie der Sternenschmiede angespornt, gingen schließlich auf ihrer Heimatwelt Rakata Prime aufeinander los und begannen einen Bürgerkrieg, an dessen Ende die Vernichtung des Rakata-Reiches und ein Rückfall in vortechnologische Barbarei standen. Das Wissen, wie die alten Technologien zu nutzen waren, ging verloren und die wenigen Rakata, die überlebten, führten fortan ein primitives Leben, abgeschnitten vom Wissen ihrer Ahnen. Die Sternenschmiede, die sich immer noch im Orbit ihres Planeten befand, war verlassen und wurde von niemandem mehr genutzt. Die übrige Technologie der Rakata, insbesondere ihre Raumfahrttechnologie, wurde von den ehemaligen Sklaven erbeutet und führte dazu, dass die Corellianer auf dieser Grundlage den ersten modernen Hyperantrieb entwickelten. Die Wiederentdeckung der Sternenschmiede Für Tausende von Jahren blieben die Sternenschmiede und die Heimatwelt der Rakata vergessen; nicht einmal ihre Position war bekannt. Während der Mandalorianischen Kriege stieß ein Jedi namens Revan während der Erforschung des Planeten Malachor V in einem verlassenen Tempel der Sith auf seltsame Hinweise, welche die Existenz einer "Sternenschmiede" andeuteten. Er wusste nicht, was sich hinter diesem Begriff verbarg, war jedoch fasziniert und fasste den Plan, diese Sternenschmiede zu finden. miniatur|200px|rechts|Revan und Malak finden die Sternkarte Ihre genaue Lage war in verschiedenen Bruchstücken einer Rakata-Sternenkarte beschrieben, die sich auf unterschiedlichen Welten befanden. Die Kriege verlangten Revans Anwesenheit, aber er war entschlossen, nach dem Ende der Kriege diese Sternenschmiede zu suchen. Zu dieser Zeit war er bereits von der Dunklen Seite der Macht korrumpiert, die auf Malachor V allgegenwärtig war, und so wusste er, dass dieses geheimnisvolle Artefakt ihm bei seinem Plan helfen würde, die Republik zu stürzen und die Herrschaft der Sith zu erneuern. miniatur|links|Eine Sternenkarte weist den Weg zur Sternenschmiede. Nach dem Ende des Krieges machten sich Revan und sein Freund Malak auf die Suche nach den einzelnen Sternenkarten; auf diese Weise entdeckten sie schließlich den Standort der Sternenschmiede. Sie war von dem Kraftfeld geschützt und so suchte Revan die Rakata auf, deren Nachfahren noch immer auf ihrer Heimatwelt lebten, und belog sie, damit sie ihm Zugang zum Tempel gewährten. Die Rakata hatten erkannt, welche Bedrohung von der Sternenschmiede ausging, weil sie zum Untergang ihrer Hochkultur geführt hatte, und so ließen sie Revan nur in den Tempel, weil er versprach, die Sternenschmiede zu zerstören. Revan brach jedoch sein Versprechen, stattdessen verschaffte er sich Zugang zur Sternenschmiede und produzierte mit ihrer Hilfe eine große Flotte. Er ernannte sich zum Lord der Sith und Malak wurde sein Schüler. Mit der Flotte kehrten sie in den Raum der Republik zurück und entfesselten dort den Jedi-Bürgerkrieg. Die zweite Suche nach der Sternenschmiede Die Republik konnte sich nicht erklären, woher diese Flotte stammte, mit der Revan und Malak zurückgekehrt waren. Schließlich kamen dem Jedi-Rat Gerüchte über die Sternenschmiede zu Ohren. In einer Schlacht gelang es einer Gruppe von Jedi unter der Führung von Bastila Shan, Revans Kommandoschiff zu entern und ihn - schwer verletzt - gefangen zu nehmen. Bastila rettete ihm das Leben, indem sie ihn mit der Macht am Leben hielt, bis man ihn in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Dadurch bildete sich ein Band in der Macht zwischen den beiden, das dafür sorgte, dass sie ihre Gedanken und Visionen miteinander teilten. Der Jedi-Rat fasste den Plan, Revans Gedächtnis zu löschen und seine Fähigkeiten, die Macht zu nutzen, zu unterbinden. Anschließend erhielt er eine neue Identität als republikanischer Soldat und wurde der Obhut Bastila Shans unterstellt. Man hoffte, dass er durch das Band der Macht die Jedi unbewusst zur Sternenschmiede führen würde, obwohl er sich an nichts erinnern konnte. Gemeinsam mit Bastila, dem republikanischen Soldaten Carth Onasi, dem Mandalorianer Canderous Ordo und weiteren Begleitern machte sich Revan auf die Suche nach der geheimnisvollen Sternenschmiede - ohne zu wissen, dass er selbst Revan war, auf dessen Spuren sie nun wandelten. Er wiederholte noch einmal seine Ausbildung im Umgang mit der Macht, blieb dieses Mal jedoch während seiner Reise auf der hellen Seite. Ein Wiedersehen mit Malak weckte seine verschüttete Erinnerung, aber dieses Mal blieb er standhaft und verweigerte sich der dunklen Seite der Macht. Stattdessen führte er seine Gruppe schließlich zum Planeten der Rakata. Schlacht um die Sternenschmiede Die Rakata empfingen ihn alles andere als begeistert - sie hatten nicht vergessen, dass er sie bei seinem letzten Besuch betrogen hatte und weigerten sich zunächst, das Schild zu senken, das den Tempel schützte. Revan konnte sie jedoch davon überzeugen, sich geändert zu haben, konnte so in den Tempel gelangen und von dort aus das Störfeld deaktivieren. Carth Onasi hatte die republikanische Flotte über den Standort der Sternenschmiede informiert, sie war nun mit einem Großaufgebot auf dem Weg, um das Artefakt ein für alle Mal zu zerstören. miniatur|rechts|Die Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede. Malak hatte sich jedoch mit Bastila, die er zuvor gefangen genommen und zur dunklen Seite verführt hatte, in die Sternenschmiede zurückgezogen. Bastila setzte ihre Kampfmeditation ein, durch welche die Flotte der Republik daran gehindert wurde, bis zur Schmiede zu gelangen. Revan und seine Begleiter sahen keinen anderen Weg, als mit ihrem Schiff, der Ebon Hawk, durch das Verteidigungsnetz zu schlüpfen und in die Station einzudringen, um dort Bastila von der Anwendung ihrer Kampfmeditation abzuhalten. Malak bot das gesamte Verteidigungssystem der Sternenschmiede auf, um die Eindringlinge zu stoppen. Er aktivierte die Kampfdroiden und schickte zudem seine Sith-Truppen und Schüler aus, um Revan aufzuhalten. Dennoch gelang es dessen Gruppe, bis in den Kern der Schmiede vorzustoßen, wo Revan Bastila im Zweikampf besiegte und sie auf diese Weise dazu brachte, ihre Kampfmeditation zum Wohle der Republik zu nutzen. Nun war der Weg für die Bomber der Flotte frei. Während seine Begleiter zur Ebon Hawk zurückkehrten, stellte Revan Lord Malak im Zentrum der Schmiede und besiegte ihn schließlich in einem Lichtschwertkampf. In letzter Sekunde konnte er sich auf sein Schiff retten, das auf ihn gewartet hatte, und von der Sternenschmiede fliehen, bevor diese von der Republik zerstört wurde. Ihre Zerstörung im Jahr 3956 VSY war gleichzeitig das Ende des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges. Über die Existenz der anderen drei Sternenschmieden war lange nichts bekannt, bis es während des Kalten Krieges viele Jahre später zum Einsatz einer dieser Stationen durch den zurückgekehrten Revan kam. Hinter den Kulissen Wenn man sich im Spiel Knights of the Old Republic I für die dunkle Seite der Macht entscheidet und sich mit Bastila verbündet, kann Bastila ihre Kampfmeditation weiterführen und die republikanische Flotte zerstören. Sobald man dann Malak getötet hat, wird man wieder zum Sith-Lord und Bastila zu Revans Schülerin. Revan beherrscht dann mit der Sternenschmiede die Galaxis. Dies gilt nicht als kanonisch. Quellen * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Old Republic'' Kategorie:Artefakte Kategorie:Werften Kategorie:Raumstationen Kategorie:Spezielle Raumstationen Kategorie:Raumstationen der Rakata Kategorie:Darth Revans Sith-Imperium Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte im Weltraum Kategorie:Legends en:Star Forge es:Fragua Estelar fi:Tähtiahjo fr:Forge Stellaire nl:Star Forge ru:Звёздная кузница Kategorie:Superwaffen